<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are Loved by FFAMasquerade2005</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023386">You Are Loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFAMasquerade2005/pseuds/FFAMasquerade2005'>FFAMasquerade2005</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Are Loved [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Robin Hood (BBC 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFAMasquerade2005/pseuds/FFAMasquerade2005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin was beyond furious, he had been lied to by one of his own, someone he had loved, someone who he had welcomed into the gang when others had been superstitious, warning him that no good would come of it. They had been right though, ironically, he thought; no good had come of the kind gesture.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guy of Gisborne/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Are Loved [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own Robin Hood BBC, so don't sue!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">You Are Loved</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Part 1</p><p>        </p><p>Robin was beyond furious, he had been lied to by one of his own, someone he had loved, someone who he had welcomed into the gang when others had been superstitious, warning him that no good would come of it. They had been right though, ironically, he thought; no good had come of the kind gesture. Robin punched the tree nearest to him in frustration. How could he have been so stupid, so naive? Everything had clicked into place when he had found out who Morgan really was. Had he not shown time and time again that he was someone to be trusted? Had he not kept Marian’s secret of being The Night Watchman, had he not kept Morgan’s secret of being a time traveler? His whole world had been turned upside down in one moment, and he didn’t know how to react to it all.</p><p> </p><p>~//~</p><p> </p><p>        Robin had noticed all morning that Morgan was nervous and quite jumpy, it was slightly entertaining; however, Robin couldn’t recall Morgan ever really being nervous. Morgan had always been a rock and hid his emotions well, this is what had caused Robin to stop and observe the man in more detail, as far as he could tell there was nothing physically different about Morgan. <em>‘Maybe it’s trouble with a woman’</em> Robin thought to himself, he had seen Morgan with a certain young lady on many an occasion, so that had to be it. </p><p>Robin was just about to go over and ask Morgan what was bothering him when the man must have felt himself being watched because he turned around and caught Robin watching him. Neither party moved for a moment and then Robin gave one of his famous smirks, that he knew drove Morgan crazy, and made his way over to the man.</p><p> </p><p>        “You’re jumpy today, care to tell me what it’s about, is it trouble with your lady friend perhaps?” Robin asked, placing a hand on Morgan’s shoulder and squeezing it, Robin noticed that Morgan’s cheeks seemed to blush upon the gesture, but that was just preposterous he thought to himself, <em>‘Why would Morgan blush? It’s out of character for him.’</em></p><p> </p><p>“Robin, there is something that you need to know, something that I haven’t told you before…with the way, I’ve been feeling, and circumstances being what they are, and with you planning on going back to the holy land…I can’t keep it anymore” Morgan stated in a rambling fashion. </p><p> </p><p>        “Morgan, lad, I don’t have the slightest idea as to what you are talking about. Did you hit your head or something, because you’re not making any sense!” Robin laughed at Morgan’s obvious frustration, which seemed to add to the lad’s misery, given the groan he let out at Robin’s statement.</p><p>        </p><p>        Morgan drew a hand over his face, this was <strong>not</strong> going the way he had planned it at all! He was going to come unglued at this point and that would not be good. <em>‘This needs to be done carefully, I don’t want to scare him off completely, but I <strong>need</strong> to tell him. I can’t continue this charade another night.’</em> Morgan thought to himself. He had a plan on how this would play out, but so far it was going an entirely different direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Robin, what I’m trying to say is…That I…in order to--- in order to better explain come to my room tonight, I think it will be easier to explain in private.” Morgan finished awkwardly and walked away, leaving an even more confused Robin standing alone in the middle of their camp.</p><p> </p><p>~//~</p><p> </p><p>        Robin had decided that one last raid was needed before they left for the holy land in a few days. Robin had heard via a little birdie, that a shipment of fine foods and wines was coming through for the sheriff. Food that would be much better off going to the starving families who would eat all the food not letting a single crumb go to waste; unlike the sheriff and his men. Robin had debriefed the gang earlier in the day on the plan and had figured it would be an easy smash and grab deal.</p><p> </p><p>        “Alright here it comes, everyone get ready!” Robin stated quietly to his comrades as the wagons approached. There were two wagons, both being escorted by a small number of guards, nothing the gang couldn’t handle.</p><p>Upon Robin’s signal, they ambushed the wagons easily taking a few of the guards out within moments before they could react. These guards were not your typical, easy to defeat, little to no combat skills, guards. This particular group seemed to have received some decent training and was making the team have to think a few steps ahead.</p><p> </p><p>Toying with a few of the guards, Morgan was pleased to be able to use some of the finer skills he had learned while in his country’s military. He was finally having some fun and was enjoying this challenge.</p><p>Morgan had always excelled in the hand to hand combat portion of training, he hadn’t been the “best” in his platoon per se, but he was pretty damn close. There were a few women who had been better than him, and he had no shame in admitting that. This wasn’t to say that women couldn’t excel in the military, just look at what had happened in December of 2019! A woman completed the Navy Seal Officer Assessment and Selection. Morgan’s time in the military had made him a valuable asset to the gang, like Robin because he had received formal training, where the rest of the gang made it up as they went along. Sure, Robin and Morgan had shared techniques with them, but it just wasn’t quite the same.</p><p>        </p><p>        The two guards and Morgan circled each other, both parties sizing each other up and attempting to find each other’s weakness before the actual fighting began. One of the guards feinted, attempting to draw Morgan into attacking him; however, Morgan was smarter than that and simply sidestepped the false attack with ease, while still keeping an eye on the second guard. Morgan landed the first blow, striking the guard on his sword arm and leaving a deep gash.</p><p> </p><p>        Morgan, just like Robin, tried to disarm and outwit his enemies when he could, he didn’t relish taking another person’s life. The second guard, who had simply been standing by up until this point decided to join the fight.</p><p><em>‘I see, the other one was just a warmup act. I’ll bet this guy is the real thing.’</em> Morgan thought to himself as he dodged a blow from the first guard. </p><p>These guards seemed to be older than him and outweighed him, he might just have an advantage. The less you weighed the lighter you tended to be on your feet but if the enemy locked weapons with you, it might be your downfall.</p><p> </p><p>        Morgan had been right in his assumption of the guards as they both came for him at once, not giving him a chance to prepare. He barely dodged the initial tag-team attack, but when they came at him again, Morgan was better prepared. He blocked the blow from the first guard and was able to swing the first guard around quickly enough to block the attack from the second. Managing to exert enough force he pushed the guards away from him, taking a moment to study them, looking for a tell, or weakness, in their forms.</p><p> </p><p>        The guards attacked, again and again, trying to tire him out, they were toying with him, he could tell. The guard to Morgan’s right came at him, striking low while the guard to his left came in high. Morgan saw a small opening between the two guards and moved through it like a ninja, turning to fit through the opening. He almost made it when he felt a blade slice through his calf, sending pain up through his body causing him to lose his footing and fall. <em>‘Shit! If he got my Achilles heel I’m done for.’</em> Morgan thought as he quickly rolled to the side and stood, attempting to block the blow that came from above. He tested his weight on his injured leg, it was painful, but he could still bear weight on it, which was a very good sign. Morgan figured he had played nice for long enough and had gotten a good idea on the style of attacks the other men used.</p><p>        He charged them, punching the nearest one to him in the midsection, causing him to fall to his knees. Taking advantage, he swung himself around the guard, striking him in the back of the head, causing the guard to lose consciousness. Morgan quickly bent down and picked up the man’s sword, it was time to get down to business. Swinging the swords in front of him he limped his way over to meet the other guard and figured he’d have enough stamina to finish the fight if it ended soon. </p><p>        Matching blow for blow, Morgan was impressed that this guard was able to block most of his strikes, not many could handle an opponent with two swords. For what seemed like hours the fight continued, with Morgan giving it his all, trying to land enough of a blow to gain the upper hand, but the blows he did manage to land were shallow ones. Enough to draw blood but not deep enough to have much of an impact. Morgan slowly felt his strength waning and knew he needed to end this fight, and fast! Thinking he saw another guard in his peripheral vision, Morgan turned only to find no one there, he had sworn someone was there though. Suddenly Morgan felt a sharp pain in his side, and looking back in front of him, he saw the guard adjusting the grip on his now bloodied sword. Morgan reached his hand down and pulling it away found his suspicion was confirmed. He had been wounded, but just how deep the wound was he didn’t know, and there wasn’t time to investigate.</p><p> </p><p>        Enraged that he had become distracted by some petty trick he charged the guard, surprising him and aiming for the man's unguarded midsection. The guard recovered faster than Morgan had anticipated, swinging his sword up to block the blow, the guards' blade sliced up from his waist to his collar bone, slicing through his shirt and the bandages that he used to bind his chest fell away, revealing his secret for all to see.</p><p>        Time seemed to stand still; this was <strong>not</strong> how Morgan had planned on sharing her secret. The guard just stood there, too shocked to say or do anything. The man that he had just been fighting was, in fact, a woman! As he stood there staring, his eyes darted to behind the woman, he saw one of his fellow companions sneaking up from behind the woman, his sword aimed for the final blow.</p><p> </p><p>~//~</p><p> </p><p>        Robin kicked the solider in front of him, knocking him to the ground before punching him hard enough in the face to break his nose. The solider howled in pain as he brought his hands up to his face, attempting to ease the pain as well as stop the bleeding. Robin didn’t waste time, he grabbed the rope from his pocket and tied the man’s hands together behind his back, satisfied that the soldier wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, Robin stood up and took a look around him.</p><p>It appeared that the fight was just about over, most of the guards were either unconscious and/or tied up. As Robin continued to scan the area his eyes fell upon Morgan, who’s back was turned towards him, and to Robins horror, he saw a guard sneaking up on Morgan, his sword raised for the blow that would most certainly end the man’s life. “Morgan, look out, behind you!” He shouted, knowing that even as he ran, he could never reach his companion in time. Robin prayed as he strung his bow that the arrow would fly swift and true. Just as soon as the first arrow was loosed, Robin already had the second strung and released it moments later. Both arrows found their marks in the guard’s neck, causing him to fall to the ground, gasping for air before lying still. </p><p>Finishing off the guard in front of her, Morgan turned around and saw the former guard on the ground, dead. Morgan looked towards Robin, giving a salute in thanks, but stopped midway upon seeing the look of disbelief on his face. It was then she remembered her predicament and felt the cool air hit her exposed chest. As she opened her mouth to speak Robin shouted to her once again, “Morgan duck!”</p><p>Morgan heard the arrow go over her, and hearing a thwack, she turned and saw it imbed itself into the man behind her. Robin started to make his way over to Morgan, who had started swaying ever so slightly on her feet. He stopped long enough to take a shirt off a guard before continuing his way towards her.</p><p>Morgan steadied herself, pushing away the pain and dizziness. She could tell the way that Robin was walking towards her that he was livid, not that Morgan blamed him though; however, in her defense, this was not how she had planned on telling him. As Robin came closer to her, he threw the former guard’s shirt at her “Cover yourself up, and head back to camp.” He said through a clenched jaw, as he turned walking away from her and towards the rest of the gang.</p><p>        </p><p>        “Robin wait, please!” Morgan pleaded as she pulled the too big shirt over her head and tied a knot in the corner, attempting to make it fit. “I can explain…”</p><p>“Well someone had better! I can’t wait to hear why you lied to me all these years. After everything… how could you? You know what, no, I actually don’t want to hear it right now. The rest of us have to get this cargo back to the camp. You can meet us there, and then <strong>you</strong> can explain yourself.” Robin hissed at her.</p><p>        “Robin, I can still help. I’m not that wounded…” Morgan started before being interrupted by Much.</p><p>“Master, how did you want to—What is going on here and why do I get the feeling that I am interrupting something?” Much asked in confusion.</p><p>        “It’s ok Much, Robin and I are simply disagreeing,” Morgan replied tersely.</p><p>“<strong>Do not </strong>talk to him, or anyone else in the gang do you understand me?! You’ve lost that right.” Robin yelled at her.</p><p>Much was becoming more and more confused at this newfound animosity between his master and the man that his master was in love with.</p><p> </p><p>        Much knew he wasn’t the brightest of men but he, along with the rest of the gang, had watched Robin and Morgan go from tolerating each other to friends to assumed lovers over the years. No matter how hard Robin and Morgan had tried to hide their feelings from one another, and the gang, it was obvious to just about everyone else that they were in love with each other. A special smile for each other, a soft caress here, sharing of blankets. Much had also witnessed a few secret kisses in the past, which neither Morgan nor Robin was aware of. All these actions confirmed the gang’s suspicion over the years. So, he couldn’t understand what had happened to cause Robin to be so upset with Morgan in such a short amount of time.</p><p> </p><p>        “Much go back and finish helping the others! Tell them I will be there soon.” Robin barked at his servant.</p><p>Much simply turned and walked away defeatedly, he knew his master wasn’t angry at him, but that didn’t mean that it bothered him any less, or that it didn’t make him feel like a nobody! He had always taken it to heart when his master yelled at him, no matter how many times he told himself over the years that Robin didn’t mean it.</p><p> </p><p>“Robin! Do not take your anger out on Much, he didn’t do anything and is, therefore, undeserving of your wrath. You’re angry with me, I get it, so take out your anger on me, not the innocent.” Morgan argued with him.</p><p>        “Who do you think you are, telling me what I should and shouldn’t do?” Robin shot back at her, still attempting to keep some control over his anger.</p><p>“A friend Robin, that’s who! I’ve always been a friend to you, nothing’s changed. I’m still me! Besides, do you want to do this right here and right now? The sheriff could be sending his men to escort the convoy the rest of the way to Nottingham.” Morgan tried to reason with him, they needed to talk that much was true, but this wasn’t the time nor the place for this kind of conversation she thought.</p><p>        “FINE. Go back to the camp and stay there. <strong>That is an order, not a suggestion</strong>.” Robin responded.</p><p> </p><p>~//~</p><p> </p><p>Hours later back at the camp, D’Jaq was attempting to bandage Morgan’s wounds, but she was not getting anywhere due to the argument between Morgan and Robin. It had been brought to the gang’s attention that Morgan had been hiding her identity ever since they met. D’Jaq, had been thrilled at having another woman in the camp; however, she had quickly hidden that excitement when she learned how angry Robin was about that.</p><p>“Robin, I’m sorry I lied to you, to the gang, but you have to understand I did it to protect myself. It’s not safe for a woman to travel by herself, especially in these times. If you don’t believe me ask Jaq as to why she disguised herself as a man. Look, no one blinks an eye at a young man traveling alone, but anytime I saw a woman traveling alone she was harassed, or worse by men. Do you know how many horror stories I head from women while I was traveling when I first came here? Don’t you think I wanted to tell you? I had planned on telling you tonight, but we all see how well that plan went didn’t we?” Morgan explained.</p><p>“After all these years though you couldn’t have told me? Did you not trust me enough, haven’t I kept your other secrets?! What else have you been hiding from me then, hmm? Are you a spy for Gisborne or even the sheriff?” Robin accused, getting in Morgan’s face.</p><p> </p><p>        Getting up and stumbling towards Robin, ruining D’Jaq’s work for the third time, Morgan shoved Robin away from her. “Take that back!” <em>‘How dare he accuse me of such a thing!’ </em>she thought to herself. “Take it back! When have I ever done something that would lead you to such thoughts? I will give you a clue, <strong>NEVER</strong>. I have been loyal to you since day one, and you know that. So, until you can figure out how to be a rational adult, piss off!” Morgan spat at him as she backed him into a tree.</p><p>        “You are on dangerous grounds <em><strong>woman</strong></em>. I’ll not have you talking to me with such disrespect and I’ll have no more of your lies! <strong>I am</strong> the leader of the gang, <strong>I </strong>make the final calls, <strong>I’m </strong>responsible for everyone’s safety and well-being, or did you forget that as well?” Robin shot back in a tone that made everyone stop what they were doing and stare at Robin. They couldn’t understand why he was so upset, wasn’t this just like D’Jaqs situation when they first met her? Did it have something to do with how he felt towards Morgan?</p><p> </p><p>“Robin, you are so full of shit right now. There is no reasoning with you apparently, so I’ll take my leave of you until you can figure out how to stop acting like a child!” Morgan stumbled, as a wave of dizziness washed over her, as she attempted to walk away from Robin. <em>‘Damn it! I guess I lost more blood than I realized because I’m having a hard time standing. I need to just suck it up until I’m away from Robin, then I can sit down for just a moment and rest.’</em> Morgan thought to herself as she leaned up against the nearest tree for support.</p><p> </p><p>        “Robin, stop this nonsense please! Morgan is injured and her wounds need to be taken care of. This fighting is not good for her health.” Jaq attempted to intervein, seeing the paleness in Morgan’s face and the way she was using the tree for support.</p><p> </p><p>“Hear this, as leader of this gang, I hear-by decree Morgan as a traitor and banish her from the camp forever. For all intent and purposes, after today she is dead to us. No one is to speak to her, or even mention her name again!” Robin decreed to the gang, ignoring the protests and gasps from everyone. Robin then turned his attention back on Morgan “If I ever see your face around here again, I will not be held responsible for my actions. This is your only warning!” He then turned to D’Jaq, “Finish bandaging her up and then you!” he pointed to Morgan “will leave” Robin stated as he walked away from the group, leaving everyone stunned. Had they all witnessed the same thing just now? Had Robin gone and lost his mind, banishing Morgan just for hiding her sex? Surely there was more to this story?</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t bother Jaq, I wouldn’t want you to be accused of helping a traitor and getting banished as well. I’ll just grab my things and be on my way then. There is one thing that you should hear Robin if you didn’t already know. I’ve loved you for many years now and I hope you realize what you are doing.” Morgan called out to Robin, her voice breaking at the end.</p><p>        Robin pivoted around, his face devoid of any emotion, but his eyes flashing with anger, hurt, betrayal. Continuing to walk back towards Morgan, he reached his hand out and clasped the dog tag around Morgan’s neck, tearing it off and throwing it into the campfire. “Get out, now!” he shouted at Morgan pushing her away from him as if she disgusted him.</p><p> </p><p>“Robin!” Little John warned him. Robin was pushing boundaries and Little John would have no qualms smacking sense into Robin, he’d done so before and would do it again should the need arise.</p><p>        “The rest of you don’t just stand there, start packing up camp. We move today and leave for the holy land in two days”. Robin stated as if it was an everyday thing.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 2</p><p> </p><p>        Morgan slowly opened her eyes, turning over in the bed to see Marian asleep in a chair next to her. Morgan was confused, why would she be at Marian’s? She slowly sat up in the bed, the blanket falling to her waist to reveal a bandaged chest. Looking down at her chest in a panic realizing someone must have undressed her and now knew she was a woman. Suddenly with that thought, everything came back to her; the convoy, the fight with Robin, the banishment. ‘<em>No! It has to have been a nightmare. Robin will come through that door any moment now to make sure I’m alright.’</em> Morgan thought, trying to fool herself.</p><p>        As if sensing that Morgan was awake, Marian opened her eyes, she seemed surprised that Morgan was sitting up. “Morgan, I’m glad to see you are finally awake. How do you feel?” She asked. </p><p>        “I think I’m ok, but where’s Robin? Why am I here?” Morgan responded.</p><p>Marian looked uncomfortable at the questions, “Robin and the rest of the gang have gone to the holy lands, and as to why you are here; I was hoping you could tell me. You showed up on my doorstep over a week ago; it was the middle of the night and pouring rain. My father and I weren’t sure you were going to make it; you had such a high fever and were delirious, your wounds were severely infected. </p><p>        </p><p>“So, it wasn’t a nightmare then, it was all real,” Morgan whispered to herself and was unable to stop the tears that started to fall. She brought her knees up to her chest and bent her head into them, sobbing. The reality of her situation hit her full force, she was homeless now with no family and no friends in this land. What was she going to do, how was she going to survive?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 3</p><p>Several years later…</p><p> </p><p>        Gisborne pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. These guards very rarely could do anything right, even the simplest of tasks required him to babysit and hold their hands. He knew when he was sheriff, he would replace all of these incompetent men, but for now, he simply had to make do.</p><p>        Vaisey had rapidly been falling out of favor with Prince John these last two years and it showed in his inability to do his job; catch the outlaws, and keep Nottingham thriving. Robin and his gang had been in the holy land, doing God knew what, for the past three years; however, The Night Watchman had taken up as the current outlaw to give him and Vaisey grief. This was what Guy and “his” guards were sent to do today, set a trap for The Night Watchman.</p><p>        The Night Watchman had seemed to be able to avoid their traps and thus causing Guy to believe there were spies amongst his ranks, but he just hadn’t been able to pinpoint any one person. Gisborne knew he had to change the game and to flush out the spy, he had told one half of the guards one plan and the other half another. He figured that wherever The Night Watchman showed up he would have a clearer idea as to who the spy was. It also meant less work for him; he would only have to torture half of the men to figure out who exactly was the spy.</p><p> </p><p>“The trap is all set m’ lord. All we do now is wait for you know who to show up and then we’ve got him for sure this time!” The captain of the guards reported.</p><p>        “Yes, well let’s hope so. If this plan fails, I will be looking for a new captain, do I make myself clear?” Gisborne replied, not bothering to hide his annoyance at the whole situation. He just wanted to be done for the day so he could spend time with Morgan, the woman he had been courting for over two years now. Taking one final glance at the trap and feeling satisfied enough to call it a day, he turned his horse around and urged it into a gallop, eager to be away from this place.</p><p> </p><p>~//~</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Marian, you should have seen the look on Guy’s face when I answered the door with my facial mask on! He looked so confused, the poor man. I had to explain to him that this was something we women did to keep ourselves looking good. Honestly, if I had known it was him on the other side of the door, I would have had one of the servants answer it, but I thought maybe you locked yourself out or something.” Morgan explained to Marian while wiping away tears from laughing as she continued to hang up the laundry.</p><p>        Marian laughed along with her friend; it was good to see Morgan laugh. For almost a year Morgan barely spoke a word to anyone, barely ate and hardly seemed alive; so hurt from Robin’s rejection was she. Then the strangest thing had happened, Guy had come around at first to court Marian but soon turned his attentions towards the dark-haired woman. Guy had been ever so patient with Morgan, giving her the time and space, she needed to heal. </p><p>Marian had watched as Guy was able to draw Morgan out of her misery and befriend her, becoming fiercely loyal to her in the process. He had made it his mission to see that she took care of herself and had been there every step of her journey to recovery and a new life, one without Robin. Then one day that friendship had evolved into something else, though neither Morgan nor Guy had admitted to it at first, they were both equally stubborn as an ass at times.</p><p>One day Guy had asked Marian why Morgan was so withdrawn all she had said was Morgan had been betrayed by someone dear to her, and that it was a story he needed to hear from Morgan, but only when she was ready to tell it. Neither of the women ever spoke Robin’s name, and true to this word, Guy never pushed the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“Marian! Did you even hear a word I just said?” Morgan asked her friend.</p><p>“No, I’m sorry, my thoughts were elsewhere. What did you say?” Marian asked in return.</p><p>        “I said I’m going over to Locksley Manor tonight to have dinner with Guy, so don’t wait up for me. I don’t know how late I’ll be, and if it gets too late, I will just stay the night and have him escort me back home in the morning.” Morgan replied, in all reality, she planned on staying with Guy tonight.</p><p>“Oh? Is that so missy? You do know people talk in the mornings when you stay overnight with him.”</p><p>        “Let them talk Marian, I don’t care. Guy and I are two consenting adults in a relationship, if they have a problem with it, they can kiss my white Irish—”</p><p>“Hello Sir Guy” Marian interrupted her friend, that woman swore more than any man she knew.</p><p> </p><p>        “Marian.” Sir Guy replied, politely nodding his head. “I hope you and your father are well?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you for asking,” Marian replied. Looking at her friend Marian continued talking to Guy in a suggestive tone, “Morgan tells me she is to dine with you tonight at Locksley manor, will she be out late?” Marian knew this would embarrass Morgan, but they all knew it was in good humor.</p><p>        Guy, knowing this game all too well, played along. “Why yes Marian, I do believe it will be <strong>quite late</strong> when she is ready to return. I may just return her in the morning.”</p><p>“Alright you two, that’s enough of that! Guy, just give me a few moments to change and pack a bag. I will return shortly, <strong>behave</strong> yourselves while I am gone.” Morgan informed them.</p><p> </p><p>        Guy watched as his woman disappeared into the house, he had been longing to spend time with her but had been unable to get away from work the past few days. His desk at the castle had been his bed these past few nights as he had been staying up late to finish projects. He figured, if he put in the extra time now, he might not have to stay away as often when he became the sheriffiff. He would be able to have a normal life, a life that had Morgan by his side every night and maybe children. Guy had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard Marian speaking to him.</p><p>        “Guy? Is everything alright, you seem far away, lost in thought.” Marian stated.</p><p>“Hmm” was Gisborne’s reply as he dismounted his horse and lead it over to the trough. “Marian, there is something I would ask you, in the stickiest confidence. Do you think, that is, would Morgan be receptive to the idea of marriage…to the idea of marriage, to me?” Guy finished lamely, he never was very good at expressing anything other than anger and disappointment, he could thank Vaisley for that, among other things; he thought dejectedly.</p><p>        “Guy! Are you asking Morgan to marry you?!” Marian asked, a little more loudly than Guy would have liked. Marian continued “Oh Guy, she would want nothing more. You are her world; she has told me she feels that you complete her. However, in all seriousness Guy, I would be a poor friend if I did not warn you to tread carefully with her heart. I honestly don’t think she could survive another betrayal from someone she loves.”</p><p>“I would <strong>never betray her</strong>; I hold her above all else, Marian. If I <strong>EVER</strong> find out who hurt her in the past, I will hunt him down and make him suffer. Mark my words.”</p><p>        “Please don’t misunderstand me, Guy, I know your intentions are true, but please just remember what I have I said when she tells you her story.” Marian started to continue but was unable to finish as Morgan chose that moment to come back outside. </p><p> </p><p>        Morgan was now wearing a clean dress and had a small overnight bag slung over her shoulder. “Why such serious expressions, who died while I was gone?” Morgan asked, confused by the change in the mood in such a short amount of time. <em>‘Seriously though, what has happened? They were fine ten minutes ago.’</em> Morgan thought though to herself.</p><p>        “It is nothing, shall we go?” Guy asked Morgan as he mounted his stallion and held out a hand to her.</p><p>“I thought you’d never ask.” Morgan joked as she accepted Guys' hand, and once she was settled in Guys' arms waved goodbye to Marian as Guy urged his horse towards home.</p><p> </p><p>~//~</p><p> </p><p>        It had been two weeks since Guy had inquired about Morgan accepting a marriage proposal, and he had been spending all of his free time preparing for the said proposal. He wanted everything to be just right, Morgan wasn’t just some woman, she was his world, and she deserved everything her heart desired. He had commissioned a local blacksmith to make an engagement ring that was tailored to her specific likes. He had paid extra to make sure it got top priority, as well as a little bit of threatening. He also bought her a horse, a gift he had been planning on giving her once he found the right one. The timing had just worked out for it to be an engagement gift. Now all that was left was to ask Morgan if she would marry him, which sounded simple enough in theory.</p><p> </p><p>~//~</p><p> </p><p>        Morgan couldn’t understand why Marian was making such a fuss over her appearance today. Morgan had come downstairs this am in a simple shirt and breeches, as she planned on taking her favorite mare out for a long ride. Marian had practically dragged her back upstairs, and after rummaging through Morgan’s closet, picked out a light green dress that had been given as a gift from Guy a few weeks ago. The dress wasn’t overly fancy, thankfully Guy knew Morgan well enough and had avoided buying anything frilly. It had some simple embroidery on the long sleeves and fit her like a glove. She had thought it was very pretty but hadn’t had many chances to wear it yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Marian, what has gotten into you?” Morgan asked as Marian put the dress in her arms and shoved her behind the changing screen.</p><p>“Don’t question my motives, just do as I say. Trust me, you will thank me later. Now hurry up and change, I still have to do something with your hair!”</p><p> </p><p>~//~</p><p> </p><p>Guy arrived later that afternoon at Knighton Hall, as planned. He dismounted his horse and handed the reigns to a stable hand, instructing him to keep the horse saddled and to “mind his teeth, as he tends to bite people he doesn’t know.” Feeling that the stable hand understood him well enough, Guy made his way to the front door and running a hand through his hair, sighing. He was desperately trying to calm his nerves as he knocked on the door. As he waited for someone to answer he reached into his coat pocket checking, once again, to make sure the box that held the ring was still there. Just as Guy felt he couldn’t take it anymore the door opened, revealing a servant. “Please tell the Lady Morgan that I am here” he stated, walking into the house to wait for Morgan.</p><p>Not long after the servant disappeared, Marian and Morgan came down the stairs. Guy felt his breath catch in his throat, Morgan looked radiant and every bit like a lady of the court. She was wearing the green dress he bought for her as a birthday gift. Her raven black hair was pulled up in an elegant braid and her dark blue eyes seemed to be shining brighter than normal. In short, she looked even more beautiful than he remembered ever seeing her. He couldn’t take his eyes off her and he knew that if he didn’t get himself under control now, then all the planning would be for naught!</p><p>“Sir Guy, I wasn’t expecting you today. It’s a very nice surprise though, I do have to admit—you’re staring at me like you’ve never seen me in a dress” she continued, becoming uncomfortable with the attention she was getting. <em>‘Does he not like the dress on me after all? I thought it was very pretty, maybe I should go up and change?’</em> Morgan thought to herself as the silence continued.</p><p>“Forgive me, Lady Morgan, I meant no disrespect. I cannot take my eyes off you because you look so beautiful! Shall we be off then?”</p><p>        “Off? I’m sorry I think missed part of your question, where would ‘off’ be? Did I forget that we had something planned for today?... I am normally good at remembering” Morgan asked as she tried to rack her brain for an event they had planned for today, she was drawing a blank though.</p><p> </p><p>        Guy wanted to laugh at the look on poor Morgan’s face, she looked so cute when she was confused and rambling. Guy silenced her with a kiss “No my love, forgive me. Would you accompany me today? I would like to get your opinion on somethings, starting at Locksley Manor.”</p><p>“I would love to spend the day with you, but Marian—”</p><p>        “Never you mind about me, I’ll be fine on my own,” Marian answered her friend and all but pushed her out the door along with Sir Guy. “Have fun you two!” Marian winked at Morgan as they rode past her.</p><p> </p><p>        “I don’t know what has gotten into Marian today Guy, I do apologize. There must be something in the water.”</p><p><em>‘Or something’ </em>Guy thought to himself, knowing full well why Marian was acting the way she was. He just chuckled and kissed the top of Morgan’s head.</p><p>        “What was it that you needed my opinion on at the manor?” Morgan asked, changing the subject.</p><p>“Just be patient and you will find out soon enough, I promise,” Guy said as he kissed the top of Morgan’s head, again.</p><p>        “Why do I get the feeling that you are patronizing me?” Morgan asked, turning around in the saddle, the best she could, trying to see Guy’s face.</p><p>“Would you rather I let Voltaire have his head and let him take us wherever he wished while I kissed you properly? I would warn you that it would probably not stop at the kissing, what with the way you look. No, I think I shall keep you right where you are.” Gisborne answered huskily.</p><p>        “Who said I was complaining about the hint of being ravished, especially by you!” Morgan said in a matter of fact tone.</p><p>Guy groaned; Morgan made it hard to practice self-control sometimes.</p><p>        The rest of the ride was uneventful, the two lovers simply enjoyed each other’s company, as they hadn’t seen much of each other these past few weeks. Soon they arrived at Locksley Manor, Morgan’s second home. Moments after their arrival the stable hand came out and held Voltaire steady as Guy dismounted, then turning his attention to Morgan, Guy placed his hands on her hips and easily lifted her out of the saddle putting her safely on the ground.</p><p>        “Master Guy, Lady Morgan, can I be of service?” Thornton asked, bowing as he approached them, for he had heard Sir Guy from inside the house.</p><p>“Take the Lady Morgan inside and see that she is served something cool to drink. I will be along shortly as there is something I must check on first, I shouldn’t be long.” Guy stated to his manservant, before turning to Morgan “If there is anything you need in the meantime just let Thornton know and he will fetch it.” Guys squeezed her hand as Thornton escorted her inside. </p><p> </p><p>        Guy made his way into the barn to see that Morgan’s engagement gift was tacked up properly, he would take no chances with Morgan’s safety. He had been in contact with many different breeders over the past year before deciding on one. He had made the long trip out to meet the breeder of this particular line of Gypsy Vanners. After viewing the stock and test riding a few different horses, he had decided on a young gelding that stood about fifteen hands, with an even temper. He had paid the breeder a pretty penny for the horse but had figured it would be worth it all when he saw Morgan on top of her very own horse. Guy had also commissioned two saddles to go along with the horse, a side saddle and a normal saddle, for he knew Morgan could ride both with efficiently.</p><p>        Guy finished tacking up the gelding and had the stable hand lead it out to the front of the house, he gave the gelding a finale glance and with a finale check of the saddle, he left to get Morgan. “Wait here until the lady comes out, make sure <strong>he</strong> stays calm. If anything should happen to Lady Morgan you will be a head shorter, and I will be in the market for a new stable hand. Do I make myself clear?” The poor stable hand could only nod his head in acknowledgment because he was so terrified.</p><p>        Gisborne walked into the house, removing his leather gloves and pulled out a silk handkerchief from his pocket. He walked into the kitchen to find Morgan sitting at the table talking to Thornton as if he were her equal. Morgan had never cared about class, servants or nobles, all were the same in her book. She could make friends everywhere she went, a trait she had said she had gotten from her father. Guy was slightly jealous of this trait, he was the complete opposite, he made enemies wherever he went, which thankfully was slowly changing. He wasn’t making enemies anymore, but he wasn’t exactly making friends either.</p><p>        Morgan looked up and smiled at him, “Thornton was just telling me you should have a profitable crop this year, that must make you happy. If it’s a profitable crop you will surely have enough so that your serfs won’t go hungry this winter.”</p><p>“It’s still early in the season, I make no promises. I didn’t come inside to talk about crops though, I came to fetch you. I have something out front that requires your attention, but I will need to blindfold you, as it’s a surprise.”</p><p>        “A surprise? Guy, you spoil me, you know the only thing I need is you.” Morgan answered honestly, as Guy came behind her covering her eyes with the blindfold and leading her outside. Morgan let herself be positioned by Guy, eagerly awaiting this surprise. She felt Guy come behind her and remove the blindfold. Once her eyes adjusted, she couldn’t believe what she saw in front of her! There was the most beautiful Gypsy Vanner horse she had ever seen! He was mainly black with a few white patches; he had a white mane and his feathers were jet black. His eyes were what caught her attention though, they were the color of the sky. She was speechless for a few moments until Guy spoke, “Well does he meet your expectations?”</p><p> </p><p>“Guy, are you telling me that he is mine? That you bought me a horse? Not just a horse, but the breed that I’ve always wanted?” Morgan asked, not daring to believe that a childhood dream had finally come true!</p><p>“Of course, he is yours, you daft woman.” Guy laughed in good humor as Morgan turned around and hugged him.</p><p>“Oh Guy, words alone cannot express how grateful I am. Where did you find him, I’ve yet to see anyone here own one. I’ve only seen them when The Romani people come through.” Morgan stated as she forced herself to walk, not run, over to the gelding and gently took the reins from the stable hand, she ran her hand along the horses' face and gently blew in his nostrils. He was breathtaking and she hoped they would become friends like Guy and Voltaire.</p><p>“Shall we let you put him through his paces? I figured we could take him for a ride, I know the perfect little trail.”</p><p>“I would enjoy nothing more than that Guy!” Morgan replied.</p><p> </p><p>        Guy walked over to her, gently taking the reins out of her hands and handed them back to the stable hand. “Hold him steady as I help the Lady Morgan into the saddle,” Guy ordered. Easily lifting Morgan into the side saddle, Guy waited for her to finish adjusting the stirrups before he took the reins back from the stable hand and handed them to Morgan. Making sure Morgan’s new mount wasn’t going to throw her, he mounted Voltaire and motioned Morgan to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>        Guy took them to a small clearing in the forest by a stream. It was like a picture out of a book Morgan had read, it was spectacular in her eyes. She still couldn’t fathom, after all these years, why Guy would go to such lengths to make her happy, and to add to her confusion, today he seemed to be going above and beyond; had he done something bad and felt the need to possibly bribe her? No that couldn’t be it, Guy wouldn’t hurt her, he loved her, didn’t he? <em>Until he learns your secret! Remember what happened with Robin?</em> A voice in the back of her mind reminded her. </p><p>Morgan was startled out of her musings when Guy touched her leg, “Morgan, is everything all right? You seem…distracted all of a sudden.” He asked, concern written all over his face, <em>‘is she having second guesses about being here with me?’ </em> he wondered to himself.</p><p>        “I’m sorry Guy, forgive me, my mind ran away with me for a moment,” Morgan replied, smiling in reply and trying to reassure him that everything was fine, as she accepted his assistance in dismounting her horse.</p><p>“Pick a spot where you would like to eat. I brought us a packed lunch, as I figured we’d be gone most of the day.”</p><p>        “Guy, that was very thoughtful of you. This day keeps getting better and better, I can’t possibly think of how anything could top this!” Morgan replied, kissing his cheek as she turned away from him to find a spot.</p><p> </p><p>~//~</p><p> </p><p>        Guy had been musing all day as when it would be an appropriate time to ask Morgan to marry him, and knew he’d better ask soon as the sun was starting to set. They had spent the day just enjoying each other’s company, they had taken a swim in the stream which had ended up leading to other activities. Guy could tell that Morgan remained slightly distant, even though she tried to hide it. He hoped everything was alright with her, she hadn’t been distant with him since he first met her. “Morgan, I have something I want to ask you—”</p><p>        “Guy there is something I need to tell you—”</p><p>They both started at the same time, Morgan blushed and laughed “Well I guess great minds think alike. You go ahead.”</p><p>Guy gently untangled himself from Morgan and pulled her up, so she was standing in front of him. <em>‘This is it, it’s now or never’</em> he thought to himself as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled the ring box out; making sure to keep it hidden from Morgan’s view for just a little bit longer. He got down on one knee, “Morgan, I have grown to love you over the years, you have made me a better man. I can’t imagine my life without you. I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms! Will you marry me?” He finished by slipping the ring on her finger. </p><p><em>‘Well I just have the perfect timing for my confessions, don’t I? How can I tell him now? I’ll ruin his happiness and he deserves all the happiness in the world. I guess my secret will come with me to the grave.’ </em>Morgan thought to herself.</p><p>Guy was growing anxious, Marian had said that Morgan would want to marry him, but Morgan almost looked disappointed. Had he misjudged the entire situation, did she not love him as he had thought, was she rejecting him? “Forgive me, I can see I rushed you and you do not want me. You may keep the gifts and after I escort you home, I promise I will not bother you…” he trailed off.</p><p>        “Guy you are mistaken! You simply took me by surprise, I never thought in a million years that you would want me as your wife. You can have any woman in the world and yet you choose me, the one who is damaged goods. Guy, I love you with all my heart, of course, I will marry you, you silly man!” Morgan cried as she pulled Guy up and threw her arms around him kissing him as she’d never kissed him before. When she pulled away, she looked at him “I hope that reassures you and chases all doubt from your mind!”</p><p>        “Hmm, I don’t know, I might need more convincing” Guy mischievously said, winking at her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Part 4</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Morgan was walking on air; it had been a month since Gisborne had asked her to be his wife! Everything was going smoothly, well almost, she still hadn’t told him her secret and she knew it needed to be discussed, it wouldn’t be fair to start a marriage based on lies. Morgan continued climbing the stairs to her room, being mindful to watch her step as it was always dark at night going up these stairs, and she hadn’t bothered to grab a candle. She had been very busy the past few days what with all the planning for the wedding and her transition to the lady of the manor! Morgan would have forgotten her head if it wasn’t attached to her already, she giggled to herself as she opened the door to her room, <em>‘Me in charge of a manor?’</em> Suddenly she spotted an arrow lodge into her bedpost and all color drained from her face. <em>‘NO, it can’t be. Why now of all times, I don’t think I can handle being around him. Even after all this time.’</em> Suddenly she started to panic, the room seemed too small, she had to get out; however, before she could turn around a hand snaked around and covered her mouth “Don’t scream Marian it’s just me, Robin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sentence was all it took to confirm Morgan’s fears and at that moment it became too much for her to handle and she fainted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~//~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>        Marian had heard her friend come home and start making her way upstairs, but then she thought she heard a muffled scream and a thump. Marian quickly grabbed a candle, pausing to take the small dagger from her hair and finished running up the stairs. Throwing open the door she saw Robin standing over an unconscious Morgan and an extinguished candle next to her. She couldn’t believe her eyes; Robin was back from the holy land? How long had he been back, and what in God’s name was he doing here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marian quickly recovered, putting the dagger back into her hair, and placing the candle on a dresser near her. “Robin, help me get her on the bed. After that you will explain yourself and tell me what the hell you are doing here!” she hissed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>        Robin, who had been staring down at Morgan dumbfoundedly, snapped back to reality and assisted Marian in getting Morgan on the bed. “Marian, I didn’t know. When I left this was still your room, had I known—” he tried to explain himself but was cut short by Marian. “You have some nerve coming here after everything you did! How dare you show your face around here, I thought you a better man. I know for a fact you were raised better than that, your mother must be turning over in her grave due to your behavior!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Marian, look, I came here in hopes you would know where I could find Morgan. I know I was in the wrong and I’ve thought about it often while in the holy land. I wanted to make amends.” Robin tried to explain, “How was I to know that Morgan would be here with you, or in your old room? I thought she was you.” He added sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>        Before Marian or Robin could speak, Morgan moaned and they both made their way over to her side, Robin staying in the shadows for now. “Marian? I had the strangest nightmare. Robin was back from the holy land and he was in my room…” Morgan stopped short as Robin appeared from the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “It wasn’t all in your head…I came back a few days ago. I came here looking for Marian, and I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out!” Morgan whispered, “Get out now! You have no right to be here, I was finally over you, the hole in my heart had finally healed.” Morgan was now yelling at him and crying in frustration, how could he? Did he not remember his last words to her ‘You are dead to me.’ How she hated to give him the satisfaction of seeing her become so distressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Morgan I’m sorry! I came here because I thought Marian might know where you were. I wanted to tell you I was in the wrong, and that at the first sign of trust I fed—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save your breath and your lies. I don’t want to hear it! I won’t believe a word you say, how can I? You…I won’t let <strong>you </strong>ruin the love and happiness that I’ve finally found. Just leave me, if <strong>I</strong> ever want to <strong>talk</strong> to you, <strong>I’ll call</strong>. Until then I don’t want to see <strong>or</strong> hear from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “If that’s what you want, I can wait. I’ve waited for several years, what is a little more time?” <em>‘I hate the fall’</em>Robin thought to himself, it was during the fall all those years ago that this feud started. “Marian, can I at least talk to you?” Robin asked, gesturing towards the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Marian looked torn, she wanted to support Morgan, but Robin had been her best friend growing up, and truth be told she had always fancied him, but there never had seemed the right time to explore that road. Marian looked at Morgan, silently asking permission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marian, we are not five, if you want to talk to Robin that’s your decision. I won’t hold it against you if that’s what you are wondering.” Morgan answered the unasked question, trying to keep herself from losing what little dignity she had left.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>        “Very well Robin, but you’ve got five minutes,” Marian said as she walked out into the hallway closing the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~//~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgan recovered quicker than she thought she would from her encounter with Robin. She had to admit she was impressed that he had respected her request to leave her alone, she had counted on him following her around like a lost dog. After the initial shock of seeing Robin had subsided, she felt a little embarrassed of how she had acted towards him, she knew she had every right to be angry at him, but she didn’t have to be a total bitch about it. Morgan sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair in frustration <em>‘Why does this have to be so complicated? Why can’t we just pretend none of this happened? Why can’t we go back to when we were friends and nothing else?’</em> She knew she needed to sort out her feelings before moving forward so she decided to go for a ride on Ardan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgan knew from past experiences, that a ride helped to clear her troubled mind, there was just something about being on the horse and feeling the wind through her hair. She let her mind wander, mulling over her thoughts as she let Ardan choose his path. So absorbed in her thoughts was she that she almost lost her seat when Ardan suddenly stopped, snapping back to reality she looked around taking in her surroundings, her eyes fixing on the man in front of her. <em>‘Damn the fates to hell and back!’</em> she thought as Robin walked toward her, gently taking hold of Ardan’s reigns and stroking his neck before turning his attention towards Morgan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t expecting you to come so soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me neither was I, but I’m here now, so start talking,” Morgan replied, a little more harshly than necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin physically flinched at her tone, but he didn’t mention anything to Morgan, as he knew he deserved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Morgan, I meant what I said a few weeks ago. I am truly sorry for my actions a few years ago. I have spent the last four years thinking about how I wronged you, at the first sign of trust I betrayed you, I abandoned you in your time of need. I should have let you explain everything to me, but I didn’t want to hear it at the time. My actions were inappropriate and inexcusable, I can only hope in time you can forgive me, I want to make it up to you. I want to have a relationship with you, my feelings that I tried to hide because I thought you were a man, haven’t gone away in the years that we’ve been separated, they’ve only gotten stronger. I understand you may not want to hear any of this right now, but I don’t want anything to come between us again. Have I mentioned yet how sorry I am?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, besides apologizing, I wanted to return something to you, something that I had no right to take from you in the first place.” Robin reached into a pouch that was tied to his waist, pulling out a dog tag with the gang’s symbol on it handing it to Morgan. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgan was speechless, of all the things she had expected him to say, these were the least of them. The dog tag though is what almost caused her to lose it, it was then she knew that he was truly sorry for his actions. However, he was naïve if he thought they could go back to the way things were, she was going to have to set boundaries if they were to move forward. She wouldn’t be hurt by him again; she wouldn’t let it happen. She had made that vow long ago to herself, and Robin needed to hear the truth of how his actions had affected her since that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin, before we go any further you need to know what happened after you left. You said you were sorry, but you need to hear my story.” Morgan said as she dismounted Ardan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then explained to Robin how she had sat where he left her for what she guessed was a week before finding herself on Marian’s doorstep. She told him how she had about given up on life, so heartbroken was she, but then Sir Guy had come into her life, he had been the lifeline that she needed. He had been a friend, never pushing her to do anything she didn’t want to do. He had respected her wish to not talk about the betrayal. Guy had been a patient lover, letting her take her time and come to him when she was ready to be in a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…now we are engaged, and I couldn’t be happier Robin. Guy has changed since you were last here, he is a good man and will make a fair Sheriff when the time comes.” Morgan finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Robin just stood there letting the information process. At this point the only thing his mind registered was Gisborne being the next sheriff, and Morgan engaged to him. Robin had planned on asking Morgan to return to camp with him, as he had naïvely expected her to forgive him instantly, picking up where they left off before the fight, and live happily ever after. He knew deep down that he could trust her to not give away the gang’s secrets, but a part of him was still hesitant as 1. He didn’t want to put Morgan in a position of having to choose the gang over her husband, which wouldn’t be fair and would destroy both parties. Robin wouldn’t put it past Gisborne though to do something like that, and 2. He didn’t believe a leopard could change its spots. In other words, he only trusted Gisborne as far as he could throw him, which wasn’t very far; however, he needed to show Morgan that he <strong>trusted her</strong>, the first step in his redemption.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Morgan, come back to the camp and have dinner with us,” <em>‘with me, and stay’</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already have plans with Guy tonight, maybe another time?” Morgan asked as she wasn’t ready to spend that much time with Robin yet. It was going to take time to learn to trust Robin again. She also really needed to talk to Guy, now more than ever with Robin being back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘That wasn’t exactly a “no” from her, but it wasn’t exactly a yes either’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>a glimmer of hope that Robin hung on to. “Morgan, I…I…please know that should you need anything you can contact me, and I will be there,” Robin stated in all seriousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Robin, I will keep that in mind.” Morgan said as she mounted Ardan “And Robin? Please be careful out there and don’t do anything stupid. I’d rather not see you in the dungeons or swinging in the gallows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Robin chuckled; they both knew he could be <em>a little </em>reckless at times. “Enough of this conversing, you have to get back to Gisborne and me to my men. I will see you around.” Robin stated with a smile on his face before smacking Morgan’s horse on the rump, causing it to start trotting away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~//~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgan paced back and forth, like a caged animal, as she waited for Guy to get off work and come collect her. Morgan had just wanted to get this conversation over and done with, she wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep quiet. She needed to talk to Gisborne about everything before something happened, and she was unable to, or worse, it ended up with someone else telling him. Then where would she be? Just as Morgan felt she would scream from the tension, she spotted Guy riding her way from across the meadow that was part of Marians' property and felt her nerves slightly calming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        A few minutes later he was there in front of her and Morgan felt herself grinning like a lovesick fool at the sight of him. He looked so sexy sitting up there on his stallion, dressed in all black leather. Guy was an intimidating figure even when not on horseback, standing at about six feet with a muscular build from spending so much time in the saddle and fighting. Guy must have noticed her expression as he slowed his horse to a stop, raising an eyebrow and smirking “Do you see something you like?” he teased her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I do, the stallion is a fine-looking animal, is he perchance for sale?” Morgan teased back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why you little minx” Guy shot back at her laughing. “Are you ready to go?” Guy inquired to Morgan, reaching out his hand and pulling her up, urging his mount forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I’ve been ready and waiting for you. I thought you would have been here quite some time ago, is everything alright?” Morgan asked worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the sheriff held me over, thankfully this won’t be a problem much longer. The decree that states that he is no longer in charge is being drawn up as we speak, or so I have been informed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Guy that is great news, I am excited for you, and Nottingham!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, but it might also be a dangerous time, as we know Vaisley is a powerful man with many friends from all walks of life. He might try to get at me through you, the one person I care about in my life. I am working on getting a group of guards together to be with you during the transition. It is proving to be harder than expected because I am finding the men, who I thought to be trustworthy are not. It’s difficult to tell right now who is loyal to who. You could be in extreme danger and to be honest, I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.” Guy explained to her, he knew <strong>exactly </strong>what would happen to him should Vaisley get a hold of Morgan; however, he didn’t want to add that to Morgan’s worries. He knew she was already concerned about him taking over Vaisley’s role.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I might have a solution to your problem, but I need to talk to you about something first. Can we talk when we get to Locksley Manor? I don’t think the conversation I want to have is good to have on horseback.” Morgan said, unconsciously tightening her grip on Guy’s waist, something that did not go unnoticed by Guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever it is, the answer is yes love. Problem solved.” Guy answered, thinking that his answer would reassure her, surely all she wanted was something simple, maybe a few extra coins to purchase something for their wedding?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Guy, it’s not that kind of talk. I’ll need your full attention.” Morgan replied to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guy shifted ever so slightly in the saddle, he didn’t like the sound of that, he wondered silently what Morgan could want to talk about. She had already reassured him that she wanted to marry him, she had made that clear the day he asked her to be his wife. He smirked to himself at that particular memory. He was completely stumped and hoped that whatever it was, that it wasn’t as serious as she was making it sound like.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>        They reached Locksley Manor a short time later; however, it seemed like hours to both parties. After making sure that Voltaire was taken care of, Guy walked Morgan to the main room of the house, instructing the servants to bring refreshments and then to leave them alone until he called for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You wanted to talk? I’m listening.” Guy said to Morgan as he motioned for her to sit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thank you, I think I prefer to stand, at least for now,” Morgan stated as she started to wring her hands, and looked at them like they were the most interesting things in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Guy simply shrugged and took a seat himself, waiting for Morgan to start. He knew that whatever it was she would tell him in her own time and pushing her wouldn’t do him any good. He learned that years ago in the early part of their courtship.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>        “Let me start by saying that after you hear everything, and should you want out of the engagement I will understand and would harbor no ill will towards you. I would, of course, return the engagement gifts to you…” Morgan paused, trying to figure out where to start her story, should she start with her coming here from another time, another place? Or should she simply start with Robins gang? The more she thought about it, the more she felt she should leave out the time travel, that information might get her burned at the stake; no, that information would stay between Robin and her. The fewer people that knew that information the safer she would be overall. She wasn’t sure if Guy could even protect her if she was found “guilty” of being a witch, her imagination starting to run wild at all the possibilities if she were found out to be from another time!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morgan, I’m waiting for you,” Guy said gently, breaking her thought process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know, but this isn’t easy so just chill!” Morgan snapped at him, she didn’t mean to be harsh with him, she was just a little worked up at the moment. “I’m sorry Guy, that was rude of me. What I should have said was ‘please just be patient with me. I’m trying my best here.’” she finished with a sigh and running her hand over her face, <em>‘damn it, this is even harder than I thought’</em> she thought to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Guy, remember when you first started coming around to Marians? When I was in the middle of dealing with betrayal, and you said you would wait for me to one day tell you what happened? Well, that’s what I’m about to tell you. But before I get to that part, I have to tell you what happened before all that. Do you remember a young man with super short black hair and dark blue eyes in Robins gang? That was me, I had been disguising myself as a man for five years before I decided to come clean. Robin and I were like two peas in a pod. We learned to read each other’s thoughts in battle it seemed like. As you may remember we were quite the team. Somewhere over the course of those five years, I fell in love with Robin, and I had thought that he reciprocated those feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin had wanted to do one last raid before we left for the Holy Land, he had heard a convoy was coming via the north road. That was the same day that I had planned on telling Robing the truth, the day it all went wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the fight, I misjudged an attack by one of the guards and it resulted in my secret being revealed in a way I had not planned it. The guard’s sword had sliced up from my waist to my collar bone, cutting through my shirt and the bandages I used to bind my chest. Another guard, I had been fighting, snuck up behind me. If Robin hadn’t been there, I would have been dead.” Morgan paused for a moment to sneak a peek at Guy, who’s face she noticed, was completely void of emotion and that scared her more than she wanted to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Taking a breath, she continued “When I turned around to thank Robin, I saw that he was just staring at me, I remembered then that my shirt was wide open with nothing underneath it. That had <strong>not</strong> been how I wanted him to find out, I had planned on telling him that night, but apparently, the universe had other plans. I tried to explain myself when we got back to camp, but he wouldn’t listen to me. He accused me of being a spy for you and The sheriffiff! He was off his rocker Guy. I’ve never seen him so angry, I thought he might hit me, but he didn’t!” Morgan mentioned quickly as she saw Guy’s already clenched jaw twitch in further anger at the mention of Robin hitting her. Morgan prayed she wouldn’t put her foot in her mouth again as she continued with her story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how long we argued but, in the end, he ripped my heart out, stomped on it and then threw it in the fire. He said I was dead to him and the gang, that if he saw my face again, he’d kill me. He told me I was banished, and the final act in all this was him ripping off the dog tag that everyone who is under Robin’s protection, and/or in his gang, and threw it in the fire before moving his camp on. I have no idea how long I sat in that spot or how I wound up on Marian’s doorstep. I was a mess though, I had been convalescing a few months before you came around, but I wasn’t improving and honestly didn’t want to go on living. Then you came into my life and you somehow managed to reach me when no one else had been able to. We grew to be friends over the years, to lovers and then to being betrothed. I still can’t believe that someone like you could love someone like me; someone who was once so broken…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgan paused here, trying to calm her emotions and to also see how angry Guy was with her. His face was still a mask of indifference, but she knew him like the back of her hand. She could see his jaw was clenched and that twitch only happened when he was pissed. Morgan knew he wouldn’t be pleased with her, but she hoped he would be more understanding than Robin if not…well she would cross that bridge if need be.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that all to your story or is there more?” Guy asked in a tone that scared her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, there is more. Would you like me to continue, or have you heard enough to make up your mind?” Morgan whispered in reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would hear the rest of the story,” Guy stated with a gesture of his hand and trying hard to ignore the distress Morgan was showing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>        “I never expected to see Robin again in this lifetime. You became my world; I became addicted to you, and I looked forward to every day because I knew I would be seeing you. A few weeks ago, Robin showed up, I almost lost it, Guy. Seeing him again brought that night rushing back and the wound he left almost opened all the way again. I pulled my self together though and realized he had no power over me, and he had no right to make me feel that way again. He said he had come because he wanted to talk, I told him he could go jump off a cliff for all I cared---”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Guy interrupted Morgan, smirking at her, “What I would have given to see you tell Hood that. I knew you had a temper but bravo my dear!” he said before allowing Morgan to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He left after that statement and promised to leave me alone, but if I changed my mind, he would be waiting for me. A few days ago, I went for a ride on Ardan to help me sort through everything before I knew it, I was back at where the camp used to be, and <em>surprise</em> guess who was there? Robin and I talked, and he understands how much he hurt me and if he wants to be in my life there were going to be some major rules and boundaries that he would have to follow. I am not 100% where or how to define what we are, other than I don’t want him dead. I guess you could say we agreed on a truce.” Morgan finished, pulling out the dog tag, from under her shirt, that Robin had re-gifted her. She felt tears falling down her face and she knew she wasn’t going to last much longer, she had one more thing to say and then she would attempt to accept her punishment with grace, whatever that might be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One last thing Guy, I want to remind you of what I said at the beginning. I understand if you want to be released from our engagement and will return all the gifts…” She finished, gesturing towards him lamely.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>        “Are you finished now, <strong>woman</strong>?” Guy asked, uncrossing his arms, and walked towards her. Morgan could only nod at this point as she kept her eyes on the ground, not having the courage to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I have some questions for you of my own. If you are indeed who you say you are then the scar on your side was from me wasn’t it? From the fight in the apple orchard where we damn near killed each other. That would also mean the scar that is on your calf is from the men, that I had hired to see the convoy, and all its goods delivered safely to the castle. Then men who had been instructed to kill anyone who stood in the way, and almost succeeded? Do you realize what would have happened had Hood not been there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were a worthy opponent and had many chances to kill me, and yet you didn’t, why? I never thought twice about taking your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I only kill in self-defense Guy, I never took pleasure in ending someone’s life, it’s not who I am. I could have killed you, yes, but there was always the option of wounding you enough so that I could get away.” Morgan replied honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>        “So, it was the <em>perfect</em> Locksley, the <em>people’s</em> <em>hero</em> who abandoned you all those years ago? Who left you as a hollow shell with no regard for what happened to you? Am I hearing this correctly Morgan? Mind you, be careful how you answer as people’s lives depend on your answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgan replied, her voice faltering as she spoke “Every word is true. I was stupid enough to fall for his charm and false promises at the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Very well then; however, all those years we’ve spent together was any of it real, or were you only toying with me; using me to get revenge on Locksley?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it was real Guy, every moment, every touch—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Enough!” Guy shouted, cutting Morgan off. “Vaisley was right about you women, you should be treated like lepers, only I was a fool to not listen to him. I can’t believe that I didn’t see it before, it all makes sense now; the scars, the voice, the hair, the eyes. I have one final question for you, I want no lies or half-truths, do you understand?” Morgan simply nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still in love with Hood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “<strong>NO! </strong>I love you with all my heart, you complete me in a way that Robin was never able to. I meant it when I said I would marry you! If me telling you this before you found out from a third party doesn’t show that I love you, then I don’t know what is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to think at this point, Morgan. I need time to think, to be alone…I cannot be around you at this point as I cannot be held accountable for my actions.” Guy stated as he started to walk away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgan started to panic; her world was crashing down around her; again. She threw herself at Guy, grabbing hold of his arm “Guy, please don’t leave me! I’m sorry you are hurting, that was not my intention, please don’t leave me!” Morgan sobbed, even as Guy disentangle himself from her grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Thornton!!” Guy yelled for his trusted servant; he knew he could count on him to make sure Morgan got home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, master?” Thornton asked as he came running into the room, observing the heartbreaking scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “See to it that The Lady Morgan is escorted home, safely,” Guy ordered as he stomped up the stairs and slammed his door shut.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgan collapsed to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably now. She was having flashbacks to when Robin left her. She was going to be alone once again, but this time her heart wouldn’t mend, she wouldn’t be able to go on, there would be no second chances.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 5</p><p> </p><p>        True to his master’s word, Thornton had taken Morgan home to Knighton Hall, making sure she got inside safely before leaving to make his way back to Locksley Manor.</p><p>Thornton, along with the rest of the staff, had heard the yelling and a good portion of the argument between the lady, and Sir Guy last night. Because of this Thornton had his hands full, trying to quell the gossip amongst the staff. He knew there was more to the story than just the argument, fifteen plus years of marriage had taught him to read between the lines. Thornton had made up his mind to talk to Sir Guy. His master trusted his opinion in the past and had even sought answers from him. If Guy was left to himself there was a good chance he would be too stubborn to realize a mistake had been made, one that he would regret for the rest of his life. Thornton knew that Lady Morgan and Guy were each other’s half’s and needed each other. They both had been betrayed by people they had been close to at one point in their lives.</p><p> </p><p>~//~</p><p> </p><p>        Morgan was trying to pretend nothing had happened, and to go about her life as normally as possible. Marian was already suspect that something wasn’t right, but Morgan kept brushing her off, or even going so far as to avoid her. It had only been three days since Morgan and Guy fought, but it felt like months to Morgan. She wasn’t sure how long she could keep up the pretense that everything was fine, as the tears started to trickle down her face. Yelling, in frustration, she threw down her spade, running upstairs to her room. She slammed the door behind her, flinging herself onto the bed and crying herself to sleep.</p><p>Awaking the next morning, and feeling horrible, Morgan knew it was day four of her life without Guy. She was dead on the inside and wished this nightmare was over. She just wished she could know for certain if it was all over or not, she was almost 100% it was, but there was a tiny part of her that wasn’t sure that was the case. Morgan walked downstairs into the kitchen, not paying attention to what she was doing, as she was on autopilot. Grabbing an apple she started cutting pieces off after grabbing a knife; her mind wandering to dark places. </p><p>        <em>‘Its obvious Guy doesn’t want anything to do with me. He must hate me, just as Robin did. If Guy loved me, he would have come back now, and yet he hasn’t! I can’t deal with this pain, and everywhere I turn there is something that reminds me of him and what we had. What was it all for, me coming here? I thought, after Robin, it was Guy, but now I have no clue. Maybe I can get something from the apothecary that will help me solve all of this—’ </em>“Ouch! Son of a bitch, that hurt!” Morgan dropped the apple she had been cutting and looked down at her hand seeing saw a long gash that was bleeding profusely. <em>‘Well, I guess it’s nice to know I still bleed…’</em> Morgan thought morbidly; however, before she could grab a towel to stop the bleeding, a familiar voice spoke, “Here, let me.” and two big hands gently wrapped a towel around her injured hand, while removing the knife from her hand and placing it on the counter before she could hurt herself again.</p><p>        Morgan looked up, it couldn’t be, could it? Morgan saw the familiar blue eyes and dark hair. Morgan’s legs suddenly felt numb, causing her loose balance.</p><p>Guy scooped her up and placed her in a chair, concern etched in his face. He didn’t think she lost enough blood to become faint, but shortly after cutting open her hand, her face had gone white and her legs gave out. Morgan was still conscious, but he couldn’t get her to respond.</p><p>        She was in a daze, Morgan could see the concerned look on Guys' face and see his lips moving, but she heard no sound. Was he there in front of her, or had she finally went mad and this was a hallucination, or maybe a twisted dream? If this was a dream, she didn’t want to wake up from it ever.</p><p> </p><p>        Just as Guy was about to call for help Morgan came back to reality, “Guy, are you here, or are you a figment of my imagination? How do I know this real?” Morgan asked, her dark blue eyes filling up with tears.</p><p>“Yes Morgan, I am here. I came to apologize for all but physically throwing you out of the house, I was scared, Morgan. I was scared that you still loved Locksley and—” </p><p>        “But Guy I don’t. I love you and only you, I told you that—” Morgan started to argue but stopped when Guy put a finger on her lips. “Shh, let me finish woman. I thought you might still be in love with Locksley, and that he once again took something from me that I cared about. Morgan what I’m trying to say is that I’m not the easiest man to love, and sometimes I don’t know why you stay with me. Trust me when I say I couldn’t do it if I stood where you stood. What I’m wanting to say is I would still like to continue moving forward with our engagement.”</p><p> </p><p>        Morgan’s face lit up, her eyes sparkling again as she launched herself out of her chair and into Guy’s embrace. She kissed him with such a passion that she blushed, slightly embarrassed that she had lost control for a moment. She brought her hands to cup his face, running them down his strong jaw and then just like that the spell was broken as Morgan let out a hiss of pain. He hand had decided at that moment to start throbbing in pain. </p><p>Guy’s smile turned into a frown as he took Morgan’s injured hand in his, he removed the blood-soaked towel and took a further look at the cut. It was deep enough that it would require stitches. “What am I going to do with you?” He asked her light-heartedly. </p><p> </p><p>        Morgan grinned at him and whispered something in his ear, causing him to let out a deep laugh. “Aye, I think I can manage that, but first let’s get your hand taken care of, shall we?” Guy asked as he kissed Morgan, and it was in that moment that he realized that he truly belonged to Morgan, there was no way he could leave her.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>